The Other Side of Me
by Teardrops of Hatred
Summary: When Sakura was 16, she witnessed her parents' murder. She only had her brother, Touya, left and was very depressed. She kept suppressing her feelings and often hid a lot of things from people. Her brother suspected something was going on with her but she


**The Other Side of Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and this disclaimer is for the whole fanfic so I will not be typing this again in the upcoming chapters.

A/N: This is my first CCS fic so please bear with me if I typed lots of crap. I love dark stories and I hope this one will be as dark as you hope it would be.

Summary: When Sakura was 16, she witnessed her parents' murder. She only had her brother, Touya, left and was very depressed. She kept suppressing her feelings and often hid a lot of things from people. Her brother suspected something was going on with her but she never spoke a word about it. Three years later, she met Syaoran and they became very good friends. When time passed by, they began to fall in love with each other. What is wrong with Sakura? And will Sakura ever find out who her parents' murderer was? Main pairing: SxS Side pairing: ExT Please R&R!

Age: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo: 19, Touya: 23

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_She could see the man. The man who had just killed her parents. He was holding a blood-stained knife and was glaring at Sakura with those vicious and blood-thirsty eyes. On the floor just next to the elevator were the dead and cold bodies of her dead parents. At that time, she did not know what to do. She just stared at their motionless bodies. It was a huge blow to her. The man was still standing next to the big pool of her parents' blood. Blood oozed out from their bodies like a water tap. Her parents' face showed a frightened expression and their eyes were still open despite their death. Their clothes were stained with their own blood and she could see a lot of stabs on her parents' bodies. This sight made her both angry and sad. The man whom she believed was the murderer wore all in black. He covered his face with a black cloth to hide his identity. He was pointing the knife at Sakura and wanted to kill her_.

Run! _She told herself. She pressed the elevator button and rushed into the elevator immediately when the door opened. The man gave chase. Just as the door was about to close, between the gaps of the elevator door, she saw the man had a tattoo. A tattoo of a snake on his right arm. _

Sakura suddenly woke up from her nightmare and panted. She was perspiring a lot due to that nightmare that she always had. It was the scene of her parents' murder. It took place three years ago. But till now, it was still a great blow to her and she still could not accept the fact that her parents were murdered in the most cruel way she could think of. And to think that she witnessed her parents' murder was even more cruel. Ever since her parents' death, she swore to herself that she would find the murderer and avenge her parents as the police still had not caught the murderer yet. She was confident that she would be the one to kill the murderer as she remembered that tattoo clearly which would be a clue to finding her parents' murderer.

Flashback

_"That was fun!" Sakura said as she and her parents headed home. "Unfortunately, Touya couldn't come with us!"_

_"Your brother's studying for his exams next week. He hopes to graduate from university next year, so let's not disturb him for now, okay?" her mother smiled. _(A/N: My sister told me that in Japan, the ages for studying in universities there are from 19 to 22 years old. I'm not so sure about this so anything I've written wrongly, _gomen_!)

Hai_!" Sakura said cheerfully as they walked home. She giggled as she thought about the fun fair that they had just gone. It was fun getting on the rides, but the most fun part was that she just met her friend, Tomoyo there and they had a great time. They ate cotton candies and went on rides together. It was such an enjoyable time. Too bad her brother couldn't join them._ Hope you'll graduate, oni-chan!_ She thought as she skipped back home while still licking the ice-cream she had just bought._

_"Sakura? Can you go upstairs first? I think we just forgot to take something from the car! I'm sorry!" her father said as they were approaching the elevator._

_"It's okay. I'll just go upstairs myself!" Sakura said as she pressed the elevator button. Her parents were walking towards the car park. When the elevator door opened, she walked in and pressed the 11th floor button. She walked out of the elevator when it reached the 11th floor and opened her house door. When she walked in, she realized Touya was sitting on the sofa and watching television shows. _

_"What! You call that revising for your exams?" Sakura said._

_"Oh, shut up! Don't let mum and dad know! Or I'll strangle you, kaijuu!" Touya said._

_"How would you ever bear to strangle me?"_

_"Shut up! Just don't tell them!"_

Hai_!" Sakura plopped herself on the sofa beside Touya and watched the television show with him._

_They were watching a comedy show together and were laughing away like mad and popping popcorns into their mouth. They were enjoying themselves until Sakura sensed something was wrong. Fifteen minutes had passed but her parents still had not come up from the car park._ They couldn't take such a long time,_ Sakura thought_, had something happened to them? No! It had better not! _She got up from the sofa and told Touya that she would go downstairs for a while. She went downstairs and was expecting that her parents would surprise her or something but she never expected that they would be lying on the floor, dead. _

End Flashback

The scene of the murder still lingers in her mindfor as long as she could remember and it was etched deeply in her mind. She could never forgive and forget the man with that tattoo for taking away her parents' lives. That was just how narrow her heart was. She had to take revenge even if her brother let the matter rest.

Sakura looked at the clock next to her bed and realized that it was 4am in the morning. She pulled her blanket up and slanted to her right side. She tried to shove her thoughts away and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell into a long, deep dream.

I know Sakura and Touya are OOC and the tattoo thingy is stupid but whatever. Please review my fic!


End file.
